


the only problem is that you were using me

by buries



Series: [challenge] femslashficlets fills [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Community: femslashficlets, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Human Elena Gilbert, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Nipple Play, Power Imbalance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: "You daggered me," Rebekah says, brows creasing angrily as she peers down at her. She threads her hand roughly through Elena’s hair, sliding her hand down to cup her chin and tilt her head upward. "And now you have the audacity to ask for my help. Do you think I’d give it so freely?"—After being daggered, Rebekah requires a little convincing to answer Elena's plea for help.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: [challenge] femslashficlets fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010136
Kudos: 8
Collections: femslashficlets, femslashficlets: folktale trope challenge





	the only problem is that you were using me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for femslashficlets' Folklore prompt table to "Liminal Time - The time in-between, when people or places or things are in the process of changing from one state of being to another. Danger and magic lurk here."
> 
> Elena and Rebekah had a great dynamic in season 3 and it's one that I wish had been explored more, so... why not add some smut into it? I really like human Elena with Rebekah, so I've written that. This occurs after Rebekah has been undaggered after Elena literally stabs her in the back.
> 
> Title is from Rihanna's "Rehab". Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Hesitantly, she drops to her knees against the plush rug. Rebekah stands before her with a jut of her hip and a proud smirk on her face, dress riding up her thighs.

"You daggered me," Rebekah says, brows creasing angrily as she peers down at her. She threads her hand roughly through Elena’s hair, sliding her hand down to cup her chin and tilt her head upward. "And now you have the audacity to ask for my help. Do you think I’d give it so freely?" 

Elena swallows thickly and glances away from her defiantly. "We both want the same thing."

"Do we?" Rebekah’s brow arches in challenge. 

Suddenly, she’s off her knees and onto her back with Rebekah sitting heavily on top of her. She glides her fingers up Elena’s shirt and cups her breasts roughly through the fabric. "I’m unconvinced."

Elena presses her lips together, her hands by her sides. Her heart hammers wildly in her chest as Rebekah shifts the cup of her bra down and begins to thumb over the nipple of one breast through her shirt. Breathing as deeply as she can, Elena tries not to respond, but her breaths slowly become shallow and she tries to shift her hips beneath her.

"Ah," Rebekah smiles predatorily. "Now I believe we do."

Elena swallows heavily and a low sound in her throat betrays her.

"If you want my allegiance, then I think you should earn it. Don’t you?"

Elena peers up at her and clenches her fists by her sides. "What do you want, Rebekah?"

Rebekah purses her lips and slides her hands down her torso, hooking her fingers beneath the hem of Elena’s shirt. "Your mouth. First, let’s get this off."

Elena doesn’t lift her back off the floor as Rebekah tugs on her shirt. Growing impatient, she tears it wide open and tugs her bra down to expose her breasts. Palming her naked skin, her hands are soft and warm. Elena moans, growing wetter as Rebekah thumbs her nipples.

"Hm, better." Rebekah smiles down at her. The weight against her hips is quick to shift, and when Elena blinks, Rebekah’s sitting above her face, her panties in her hands. Elena can see her wet cunt. "Let’s see how you earn my forgiveness, yes?"

Elena inhales before Rebekah lowers herself down onto her face. It’s too gentle, but Elena tentatively licks against the seam of her cunt and hears a sigh part from Rebekah’s lips.

She lifts her hands to brush them against Rebekah’s thighs and has them pinned beside her before she can even touch her skin. Growing slowly confident, Elena licks at her cunt and dips her tongue inside of her as Rebekah grinds down on her face.

Elena moans when Rebekah’s hands return to her breasts and knead them roughly. Shifting, her hips, Elena spreads her legs despite it being useless, and disobediently returns her hands to Rebekah’s thighs to squeeze her skin. 

She licks into her as hard and deep as she can, opening her mouth to taste her. Rebekah moans loudly above her and rocks her hips, uncaring of how hard or soft she is. Her fingers pinch her nipples and dig into the swell of her breasts, but all Elena can think to do is moan her pleasure right into her.

"More," Rebekah breathes out harshly. She bucks her hips and digs her hands into her breasts sharply. " _More_ or you don’t have—" 

She cries out as Elena sucks hard at her clit, hips jutting against her face. " _Yes_." 

Elena breathes hard beneath her, smelling nothing but Rebekah’s damp skin and slick arousal. Rebekah’s hands slide down her breasts to her torso to press hard against her belly, and Elena takes advantage of the new angle of her cunt, titling her head up as much as she can to thrust her tongue inside of her.

Rebekah curses and digs her nails into her skin, raking them back up the length of her torso as she rocks her hips against her face. Her hands return to her breasts as she drags her thumbs over her nipples, touch hard then soft then hard again.

Elena moans low in her throat and up into Rebekah, and sucks and licks at her clit. Rebekah’s thighs are hot as she rocks against her face, panting hard and gasping. None of what she says makes sense, but Elena tries to commit every word to memory just in case she can wield it against her like a dagger.

And she thinks she’s found it with how she gropes her breasts and rocks hard against her face. Elena’s body feels hot and her cunt wets her panties beneath her jeans, but she doesn’t reach down to try and touch herself. Her fingers grip at Rebekah’s thighs tightly and desperately as if she’s an anchor to hold onto. Elena’s moans are needy in her throat and she licks up into Rebekah as if she’s all that she needs.

Rebekah’s rocking becomes hard and her hands pinch her breasts as she comes against her face. Elena still licks up into her, sucking on her skin and clit, and feels her pulse beat against her tongue.

When Rebekah pulls back, she sits on her knees by her head. Her hands pull away from Elena’s reddened breasts and she tangles her hands into Elena’s hair absently. She doesn’t think she means to do it. Peering up at her, Elena licks her lips, and sees Rebekah’s are parted and stained with blood. 

Watching the cuts on her lips heal, Rebekah pants, skin flushed and damp. She doesn’t tug at her dress that remains bunched at her hips, and she stares down at Elena hungrily. She pants as she laughs in amusement.

Elena’s slow to pull herself up and onto her knees. She faces Rebekah, skin red and damp with sweat.

"All right," Rebekah says, licking her lips. She stares at Elena’s proud, slick face. "We have a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [tumblr.](http://finnicks.tumblr.com)


End file.
